To Be Taken Care Of
by XxAwesomegirlxX
Summary: Percy is lonely, and it gets to a point where his health is vital. Apollo ends up taking care of him, and percy starts developing dangerous feelings. Dazed and confused, Percy somehow makes his way to his older brother, who begins to...'help relive stress'. This spirals out of control and the dominants have to come up with a plan... "Lets share"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey fugue this will be a smexy and fluffy fic containing very explicit ApolloxPercyxTriton yaoi as well as awesome fluff for the world hehe.**

**Sumarry: Percy feels lonely and seeks comfort in a certain sun god, he slowly develops feelings for the god and flips out. shockingly his older brother 'helps him out' a bit with his stress, leaving the young demigod very confused. Apollo and Triton talk, creating a deal. "Lets share."**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO...or the outcome would be...much different. *evil smirk* **

* * *

The young demigod swung his sword heavily to the post, leaving another thick mark in it. He stared at the ground, breathing hard. His shirt was drenched with sweat and clung to his small body. Silky ebony locks of hair reached the nape of his neck, and covered his unique sea green eyes. They were intensely filled with life yet something was off about them. They seemed unnaturally empty. Percy stared at the sky as it started to rain, '_great_' he thought, annoyed.

"Hey Percy!" A girl piped as he walked to his cabin. He nodded in acknowledgement. As soon as he got to cabin three he plopped on the bed and huffed, though soon getting up to peel the wet clothes off of his thin body. He walked to the shower slowly and leaned against te tile wall. His eyes closed as warm water cascaded down his body. He thiught of his dream guy. Yeah, yeah, he was gay so what. Blonde close cropped hair filled his vision. Blue eyes and a muscular physique. He immediately remembered Luke, he had a huge crush on him before.

Percy's hand traveled lower down his torso, he envisioned it to be his dream man, dominating him. He slowly encircled a had around his now erect shaft and pumped slowly, tilting his head back as he did. "A-ah!" He moaned an squeezed the tip, seeing it as his nonexistent lover. His breath hitched as he started pumping faster making sure his fingers crushed the tip of his cock and rubbed it mercilessly. He moaned deeply as his senses were sucked into a white hot heat. Dots danced before his eyes as he cried out, shots of cum making their way onto his hand. He slid down the wall with his eyes closed. _'How pathetic' _he told himself, _'your all alone, deal with it.' _He curled up in the shower, tears making their way down his face. He hadn't noticed the water had gone cold.

* * *

Apollo walked across the camp, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from the demigods around him. Poseidon had been worried about percy and sent Apollo to check on him. He opened the door to cabin three, the door was unlocked. He looked around the neat cabin, hands in his pockets.

He cocked his head as he heard the shower and walked over to the bathroom curiously, knocking on the door.

"Percy?" He called but received no answer. "Percy?" He sang again. "Its Apollo!" He still received nothing. Apollo had a bad feeling and opened the door, eyes widening at the sight. Percy was balled up in the corner with water pouring down on him. Apollo could sense that the young demigod was asleep. He took a moment to observe the youth. The boys long lashes sprinkled with drops of water, his lightly freckled cheeks and his pale skin a glorious contrast with his dark hair. He then traveled lower to the boys naked form. Apollo quickly pulled up, disgusted with himself for perve-ing over his 15 year old cousin.

He waltzed over and bent down to wrap a fluffy towel, recoiling at the freezing cold water, and the boys matching cold skin. He quickly wrapped the boy up, holding Percy close to his chest. Percy unconsciously moaned at the sudden warmness. The demigod was trembling and his forehead was dotted with sweat. Apollo touched his forehead gently, his sky blue eyes filling with concern. The sea prince's fever was unnaturally high. He placed Percy gently on the bed and grabbed a cold cloth to dab his head with. Percy whimpered and shifted uncomfortably. The boys small body trembled more as his fever spiked. The sub god looked confused, hating to see the sweet boy in pain. He stroked Percy's cheek. He eventually just placed the cloth on the boys head and pulled out a sleek smartphone with the olympus sign on the back. He called Poseidon, anxiously. The sea god frantically asked how Percy was and started to freak a bit as Apollo told him what happened.

"I will be there in a bit." The Sea god stated curtly.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the short chappie! Its the first one and i just made this on my iPhone lol. So don't judge it was hard! My thumbs hurt haha. i hope for longer chapters in the future, I'm back baby, please review!**

**-Awesomegirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heya everybody! Im back and sexier that ever i mean look at these calf muscles bitches yeah! Woo! **

**GO MEAT! **

**Sorry... Hilshire Farms moment...**

**Okay Percy! Do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Awesomegirl does not own any of the characters just what they do. **

**Percy you rock at life**

**Percy: I know.**

* * *

Apollo looked down at the young demigod worriedly as he was on the phone.

**_"Hello?" _**

"Yeah, Poseidon?"

**_"Yes?"_**

"I need you to get to camp half blood. Like right now, its Percy, and he doesn't look to good."

**_"What?! Im on my way."_**

Apollo turned back to the shivering demigod sadly. Their was a small flash of light in the corner of the room and Poseidon was standing before him. The Sea Deity looked worriedly at his son and sat down next to him on the bed.

He looked at his sons trembling feverish form and looked confused.

"Did you put him in water?" The boys father asked.

"I found him in the shower like this." The younger god informed sadly. The sea god looked worried. "I tried to heal him but it didn't work..." He trailed off. Poseidon leaned down and stroked his sons pale cheek lovingly. "I-is he okay?" He whispered. Apollo looked down, not able to meet his elders eyes. Poseidon picked Percy up quickly and kissed his head. "Im taking him down to my kingdom." He said in final observe. Apollo just nodded and watched as his uncle teleported out of the room with the boy.

"Why cant I love you Percy?"

* * *

Poseidon set the young demigod down on a bed. Percy murmured a bit in his sleep. Poseidon leaned down to catch what he was saying.

"A-Apollo..." The boy whimpered. Poseidon's eyes widened considerably. He called over Aphrodite glaring at the wall. With a puff of very pink smoke was Aphrodite, wearing a long hot pink gown with equally hot pink high heals. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she looked like Barbie.

"What do you need love?" She giggled, walking over to Poseidon.

"Whats wrong with Percy?!" He shouted angrily and the goddess sighed looking over to the boy. She smiled sadly. "He's lovesick, Poseidon. He feels lonely."

"Is there a cure?"

"Well its simple. Make him...not feel lonely." She stated obviously. Poseidon looked at his son and walked out of the room to rest. He was very stressed out. Aphrodite sighed sadly, "Ah, so sweet." With that she cast a quick spell on the boy and disappeared.

Triton slowly walked in to the room. He had overheard the conversation. He stared at his little brother and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Tritons eyes examined the flawless face and ran his fingers through the boys hair. Percy's unique eyes fluttered open and looked confusedly at his older brother. "T-Triton?" He asked.

"Yes, its me little brother."

"W-why are you hear?"

"I heard you were sick..."

"I...i thought you hated me?"

"Of course not! That what just my crazy mother!" The god chuckled. Percy smiled and shivered when something went through his body.

Triton looked confused for a second before looking over the boys form once more. The boys cheeks had a light spray of dust over them. His body was practically radiating with heat, there was a quite evident bulge in his pants and his gorgeous sea green eyes were heavily dilated and darkened.

"Oh Aphrodite." Muttered Triton under his breath. He heard a small whimper and watched as Percy's eyes closed and the head fell to the side, "W-what is happening to me?" The boys whispered.

"Well Percy, your in heat." Stated Triton boredly. The demigods breathing became hard and a light tremble took over his body. The boy was really suffering. "Do you want me to...help you Perseus." He purred, knowing he shouldn't be doing this. The demigod nodded slowly. Triton leaned down and nipped at the boys neck, who in turn arched into the touch. Thats all he wanted, touch and feel.

Tritons hand slowly snaked down the boys body and palmed the large bulge in the boys pants. Percy gasped at the contact as Triton continues nipping and sucking his neck.

"A-ah! T-Triton what are you, AH!" Tritons hands slipped into Percy's jeans and grabbed the length firmly, stroking it. The boys hands grappled at Tritons neck and he connected his mouth with the god's. the hand becan to stroke faster and Percy became slightly dizzy, his body arching and rocking with it. He moaned rather loudly as Tritons thumb slipped into the slit. He was approaching fast and tilted his head back in a silent scream as he shot his load onto Tritons hand. The god brought his hand up and licked the contents before going down for another kiss, forcing the boy to taste his own cum. "How did you like your first orgasm, Percy?" The boy only whimpered and passed out, causing his older brother to laugh.

He stroked a slightly flushed, freckled cheek and kissed the boys forehead. "Your gorgeous, Percy." He whispered into his little brothers ear. The child of the sea shifted some. Triton moved to get up but found the boys arm holding tightly onto his. Having no choice he laid back beside the boy and Percy curled up into him.

* * *

**A/N Otay! Ten more reviews and then we will be set for another chapter! Woo! I did not put sex into this cause I dun want Percy losing his Virginity...yet...so sorry for the bad foreplay I'm not very good at lemon yet but i shall rise! *fist pump* now please review i wont update the the review number hits 15! Work together ya'll! Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**-Awesomegirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Haiiiii congrats on making 18 revieeewwwwssss! It took you guys FORever though. Sorry i let it go over a little i just wanted to See how far it would go hehe. Lets see if we can get to 25 oooooo! Srry i love reviews and thanks all reviewers. Im ganna hold a vote in the reviews now. Should Percy get preggers? I wanna know who's up for Mpreg. Im just so exited cause im starting schooollllll! Eeek!**

Chapter 3  
Percy woke up feeling very groggy. He tried to sit up but stopped as he felt strong arms around his midsection. He laid back down, unconsciously against a firm chest. He closed his eyes contently as warmness spread throughout him.  
He sighed childishly but his eyes shot open as he heard a deep chuckle. He whipped his head around to see Triton staring back at him. His clear blue eyes were lit with amusement.  
"Em...hello..." Percy mumbled akwardly.  
"Hello." Triton said with a smirk and one raised brow. Percy looked down, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Triton stared at his baby brother, waiting for something to happen. The demigod slowly pried himself out of Tritons grip and crawled out of his hold, though falling off of the side of the bed with a soft thud. Triton tried his best to stifle his laughter.  
"Ow..." Triton peeked over the side of the bed to see Percy flat on his stomach with his ass up in the air.  
"Damn Perce. If you wanted me to fuck you you could have just said so." The god teased. Percy's already big eyes widened impossibly as he quickly scrambled up.  
"I-I um..." The sea prince looked away with a deep blush once again dusting his cheeks.  
Posiedon sensed that Percy was awake and rushed into the room. "Percy... Are you okay? Are you feeling funny? What is Triton doing here?!" The sea god  
went into overprotective daddy mode. Every time Percy tried to answer a question another one would be inquired. The small sea prince just huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. A deep chuckle sounded and all occupants turned to see Apollo standing with his hands in his pockets. Percy's heart fluttered as he saw the sun god. "A-Apollo?"

**A/N: Aaalllllrrrriiiiggghhht! Srry for the shortness! Thats a wrap people! Hhebebe anyway again vote in comments if Percy should get preggers i need at least ten more reviews before i post again! At LEAST. Hehe but please comment!**


End file.
